The invention relates generally to a tape measures and more particularly to a tape measure suitable for use with a large tape blade.
Tape measures as are known consist of a tape blade typically formed of steel, woven fabric or other material that allows the blade to be wound in a housing. The tapes are typically extended from the housing manually and retracted into the housing automatically by a torsion spring that is located inside of a hub around which the tape is wound. A brake may be provided to hold the tape in an extended position and offset the retraction force exerted by the spring. Steel blades are typically formed with an arcuate or other involute cross-section that allows the tape to extend from the housing some distance unsupported. The distance the tape can extend from the housing unsupported is known as standout.
While increased standout is viewed as a positive feature on tape blades, standout is limited by constraints on the size and weight of the tape blade. Specifically, users desire a tape measure that can be easily carried and used. Known constructions of tape measures, where a wound spring is used internally of the wound blade, limit the length, width, thickness and rigidity of the tape blade because as the size of the tape blade increases the size of the spring must also increase in order to be able to wind the bigger tape blade. Accordingly, the size of the housing must also increase to accommodate the larger blade and spring. As the size of the housing increases the tape measures become difficult to carry and use, especially with one hand.
Thus an improved tape measure, tape measure housing and rewind mechanism are desired that are especially suitable for large tape measures.